With Love from Daddy
by LAGC
Summary: Maybe A.J. Bancroft wasn't a completely absent father after all. A theory about how Face ended up in the orphanage and how Bancroft came to possess the photo of Face in his high school football uniform.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Father Magill, Sister Catherine, A.J. Bancroft, Samantha Bancroft, and Ellen Bancroft all belong to Cannell and his associates

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 5 Episode "Family Reunion".

Author's Notes: A - hopefully unique- theory about how Face ended up in the orphanage and how Bancroft came to possess a photo of Face in his high school football uniform.

Summary: Murdock helps Face make peace with a stranger for a father.

 **With Love from Daddy: by LAGC**

 **1\. After the Family Reunion 1986**

 **000000000000000**

Face and Murdock sat at the bar in the same restaurant that AJ Bancroft had dropped his picture of the Lieutenant. Both were nursing their second round of scotch. It wasn't often that they turned to hard liquor but recent events really seemed to call for it.

It had been just about a week since they had buried Bancroft and had their fight. Face was still a bit shell shocked from it all. He had told Hannibal everything ... about Bancroft being his father, Murdock's choice to hold back that information, their fist fight. Hannibal had listened with compassion and then told Face to stay in Florida for as long as he needed. Hannibal returned to D.C. with BA and Frankie to deliver Ellen and the damn diary. Murdock remained with Face knowing that his buddy shouldn't be left entirely alone to deal with this blow. And, despite the fact that Face had truly forgiven him for withholding Bancroft's identity, Murdock still felt a need to "make things right."

oooooooooo

The first couple of days had been rocky. Face never willingly shared his feelings about his childhood, but with Bancroft's revelation he had to confront it all head on. And process that his father was a criminal who squandered his last chance at fatherhood. And that he had a sister who couldn't cope with including him in her life. What should have been a new beginning had once again become a series of slamming doors for Faceman.

When he finally started talking Face admitted, "I probably would have been better off never knowing about Bancroft. After all the information does me no good."

Murdock was filled with guilt upon hearing these words. Face realized this and quickly reassured him, "Murdock, no, don't put that guilt on yourself. That's not what I meant. You did the right thing by telling me. I was just thinking that it might have been best for everyone involved if AJ has just stayed on his island and taken all his secrets to the grave with him."

ooooooooooo

The next day revealed Face's the biggest worry in light of his new knowledge. From his seat on the couch, he had asked, "Murdock? Where do you fall on the Nature versus Nurture debate."

"Not sure I have an opinion. Why do you ask, Faceman." the Captain replied.

"Well, nowadays, I'm starting to lean toward Nature."

"Why, Buddy?" asked Murdock with a cautious tone.

"Well, by his own admission, AJ had no hand in raising me, yet we are so similar."

"Face?" Murdock tried to interrupt.

"No, hear me out. He and I are both criminals living on the run. We both know how to work the angles. Neither one of us ever truly committed to a woman."

"Just stop right there, Faceman. You're chasing shadows down dead end streets." Murdock said as he sat in front of his best friend.

"You are not the same man as him. You're not a criminal by choice. Hell, you're convicted of crimes you didn't even commit! As far as commitments to women, you're off base there too. AJ chose to run out on your mother and Ellen's mother. It was the easy out for him. He was a coward." Murdock paused to make sure his friend was listening,

"You, Face, are not, nor have you ever been a coward. You don't run out on the people you love. And enlighten me, with the lives we've lead, when would have been the right time for you to take a wife? Hmm? Would you have subjected a woman you loved to the dangers of our fugitive lifestyle?"

"Maybe you're right about the commitment part. A wife, 2.3 kids, and a station wagon really hasn't been an option in the last fifteen years. But come on, with the way I can run a scam, I'm not so sure about not having a criminal nature." Face argued dejectedly.

"Tell me something Face. Have you ever run a scam to deliberately and maliciously hurt someone else?"

After pondering that a bit Face felt comfortable enough that No was an honest answer.

"Damn straight you haven't. That's the difference between you and AJ. That's why he was a criminal and you'll never be one. So to answer your original question, Nature versus Nurture? I stand firmly in the camp of Personal Choice. It's not who we came from or how we are raised that establishes what type of men we become. It's our daily personal choices."

ooooooooooo

"I didn't know him. Won't ever know him. Basically lived my entire life without him. Why do I mourn him?" Face asked on the fifth day.

"Because you never got the chance to love him." was Murdock's simple reply.

Face looked up at Murdock, "Thanks Buddy. You really are the only person on Earth who could possibly begin to understand this mess or how I feel." Face gratefully patted Murdock on the shoulder, his blue eyes were still brimming with sadness but his smile was genuine and warm.

"We've been rattling around this motel long enough. Come on, let's go out for dinner." said Face.

ooooooooooo

And that is how the duo found themselves back in the restaurant where all this turmoil had begun. Having finished their meal yet not quite ready to leave they had made their way over to the bar. The scotches soon appeared.

The TV above the bar was showing the nightly national news. When they glanced up they saw footage of Ellen outside the Capitol. The scrolling banner read, "New Shocking Documentation Rocks D.C."

Face and Murdock clinked their glasses in a wry toast and finished their drinks.

"Well she did it." stated Murdock

"Stockwell must be beyond pissed that he was denied control of the diary's information." snickered Face.

Murdock grimaced, and shrugged, "Hope that Hannibal, BA, and Frankie aren't taking too much heat without us."

"Let's go home, Murdock. I'm ready to have us all together again. Besides Hannibal still owes us his four day Thanksgiving feast."

Murdock signaled for their check, and paid the bill. As they passed the table at which Bancroft had sat, Face paused then looked at Murdock.

"Hey Murdock? How do you think A.J. got that photograph of me?"

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Author's Acknowledgement:**

 ** _Thank you Miss Eclipse_** ** _for the assist with the title for this piece._**

 ** _Bouncing ideas back and forth is always so rewarding._**


	2. Chapter 2- A Night Visitor 1950

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Father Magill, Sister Catherine, A.J. Bancroft, Samantha Bancroft, and Ellen Bancroft all belong to Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 5 Episode "Family Reunion".

Author's Notes: A - hopefully unique- theory about how Face ended up in the orphanage and how Bancroft came to possess a photo of Face in his high school football uniform.

Summary: Maybe A.J. Bancroft wasn't a completely absent father after all.

 **With Love from Daddy: by LAGC**

 **2\. A Night Visitor 1950**

 **000000000000000**

Once again the little boy sat alone on the dingy chair in the decrepit living room. He was clinging to his ratty filthy security blanket. Mommy had stopped screaming about twenty minutes ago and had now locked herself in her bedroom. The little tyke was hungry but he knew better than to seek help from Mommy when she was like this. Big silent tears fell from his blue eyes as he curled up into the armchair. He imagined "cloud animals" from the stains on the ceiling until he drifted off to sleep.

It must have been several hours later that he awoke to an unfamiliar sound. He knew it was late because the night sky and street light shone through the tiny window of the apartment. As he came fully awake he recognized the sound as footsteps, heavier than Mommy's. He looked down the deeply shadowed hall and saw a strange man outside of Mommy's bedroom.

"Samantha! Dammit wake up!" the Stranger was saying. "Wake up now! We have to discuss Richard." he demanded.

The boy heard his mother slur some babbled response which clearly did not appease the man. The boy thought to himself, "Who is Richard?"

The man marched into the bedroom and the boy heard scuffling sounds. Then Mommy staggered down the hallway followed by the Stranger. The small preschooler sat frozen and straight in the armchair. His eyes wide and wary.

"See he's right there. Satisfied?" snarled Mommy waving her hand at him.

"I know that, Samantha. I saw him wadded up in that chair when I came in."

"Why are you here!?" demanded Mommy.

"Because you're out of control again and I've come to see that Richard doesn't become yet another casualty."

"You didn't give a rat's ass about Richard or me when you ran out three years ago. No forwarding address. No financial support. Just your dust cloud."

"I'm here now, and clearly leaving him here is leaving him in jeopardy. I may be a no-count father but even I won't knowingly leave my son in danger. You need medical help, he needs a safe home."

"What the hell do you know about him, me, or anything!" Samantha screamed as she swung at the man.

He easily dodged her blow but the force of it caused her to loose her minimal sense of balance and she tumbled to the floor. The little guy leapt up and ran to her.

"Mommy! Mommy, are you ok?" he cried out reaching for her hand. She tore her fingers away and ordered, "Get your butt back in that chair. And don't scream it hurts my head."

He scuttled back to his post like a terrified alley mutt.

"That's it Samantha! That was the last bit of proof I needed. I'm taking you to a hospital and I'm taking Richard someplace where he will be safe and have a chance at a normal life. Neither one of us can give him that."

"Screw you!" Samantha hissed as she passed back into her addict's stupor.

The terrified boy looked up at the Stranger."Who are you, mister." he bravely asked.

"Someone who should have done a much better job protecting you, Richard."

"Who's Richard?"

The man looked at him with sad confused eyes, "What's your name?"

"Mommy calls me Baby or Brat depending on if she feels well or not."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to take your Mommy someplace where she can get well and I'm going to take you someplace safe and clean."

In a cloud of scary confusion, the man packed Mommy's clothes into a duffle bag. The boy's belongings fit into a paper grocery bag. The Stranger carried Mommy and her bag out to his car and he told the boy to carry his little sack and to follow him. He glanced one last time at the only place he'd ever known; then, because he didn't know what else to do, the little guy did as he had been told. The man laid mommy across the backseat of his car and instructed the boy to get into the front seat. In spite of his fear and confusion, the child was a bit excited to ride in a car. He'd never done it before. He quickly wished Mommy was awake to enjoy it too, but then realized a sleeping Mommy couldn't yell at him.

The Stranger drove for a long time, into parts of the city the child had never seen. Suddenly a large concrete building loomed up before them. The man parked and told him to walk over to the brightly lit door as he carried Mommy over to the entrance. The boy pushed the door open and all three of them went in.

They were greeted quickly by a stern looking lady in a pure white dress with a little white hat perched on her head. She lead them into a small dimly lit room. The man placed Mommy on the metal bed. The lady in white, had called herself Nurse Bennings. She quickly examined Mommy: touching her wrists and counting then lifting Mommy's eyelids and looking at her eyes. After that the Nurse-Lady ushered the man and boy out of the room and over to a tall desk in the hallway.

The Stranger placed him on a stiff minimally padded bench near the desk. As he sat at his post, the child heard the Nurse Lady and the man talking. They were using baffling words like depression, addiction, and suicidal. The boy didn't understand any of it. Then he saw the man signing some papers with lots and lots of words on them.

Once he'd done that, the Stranger returned to the boy. He held out his hand and said, "Ok Let's go."

"What about Mommy?" the child cried out, his bottom lip quivering.

"She's going to stay here. The nurses and doctors are going to work to get her well."

"Oh, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to live in a safe clean place. You'll have a warm room to sleep in, enough food to eat, and you'll be around other children too."

"Will you be there?"

"No. Trust me, son. I'm no good to have around."

With that the man lead him back to the car for another long drive. The little boy fell asleep. When he awoke dawn was just breaking the darkness. They were parked outside a large red brick building. Next to it was another brick and stone building with a large pointy tower. When the boy asked about it, the Stranger told him the pointy building was St. Mary's Church.

"What about this place?" the child asked about the one directly in front of them.

"That's going to be your new home. It's called Angel Guardians Orphanage"

"Oh."

"Now you're going to go on up to that pretty wooden door and knock. When the priest answers just tell him that you need to come live there."

"Ok" said the boy uncertainly as he clutched his paper sack to his chest and exited the car.

As a kind looking priest opened the door, the boy heard the Stranger-man's car pulling away.


	3. Chapter 3- Football and Photographs 1965

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Father Magill, Sister Catherine, A.J. Bancroft, Samantha Bancroft, and Ellen Bancroft all belong to Cannell and his associates

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 5 Episode "Family Reunion".

Author's Notes: A - hopefully unique- theory about how Face ended up in the orphanage and how Bancroft came to possess a photo of Face in his high school football uniform.

Summary: Maybe A.J. Bancroft wasn't a completely absent father after all.

 **With Love from Daddy: by LAGC**

 **3\. Football and Photographs. 1965**

 **000000000000000**

Father Magill led the little waif from the doorstep into a long hallway with high ceilings and many many doors. When he questioned the small child about how he came to be on the steps all the boy kept repeating was, "The Stranger-man told me to tell you that I need to live here now." When questioned about his mother all he'd say was, "She's getting better with the Nurse Lady."

The boy didn't know his true name or age or where he was living prior to his arrival. Father Magill had never in all his years met a child with so blank a past.

As they passed the cafeteria the little boy's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry, son? When did you last eat?"

"Yes I am, but I don't know when I ate. I guess before Mommy locked herself in her room and the Stranger-man came. Can I still eat even though I don't know the answer?"

Father Magill just about came undone by the fear in the boy's voice and the desperation in his eyes.

"Of course you are going to be fed, son. Come along now." The pair walked over to the food line. "We need to wash our hands first in this sink. We don't want to eat germs." The kind priest showed his new charge how to work the soap dispenser and properly scrub his hands.

"What are germs?" the tot asked.

"They are unseeable organisms that can make us very sick."

"Maybe that's what wrong with Mommy. Why she's always yelling, crying, and sleeping. Maybe that Nurse-Lady will take out Mommy's germs."

"Perhaps. ... What would you like to eat this morning? We have oatmeal, muffins, eggs, and bananas."

"I don't know? Can I try everything?" he replied as his eyes grew wide observing all the food.

"Of course you can. And you can even go back for seconds."

The years passed quickly after that first day. Fr. David Magill named the boy Templeton Peck after a beloved old man who had mentored the Priest when he was a young fatherless lad. Templeton adapted quickly to life at the orphanage. He was a top rate student even with his occasional bouts of classroom mischief. He was respectful toward the nuns and helpful especially when younger children first arrived at the home. It broke Father's heart that adoption was never gifted to the child. After a while it seemed like Templeton even stopped trying, often encouraging other kids to meet with prospective parents then quietly exiting from the meetings himself.

Along with his academics, Templeton grew strong and handsome. He was quite the charmer when it came to his female classmates and fellow orphans. A truth that gave the old priest many reasons to pray. Temp excelled in softball in his middle school years then moved on to football during his high school years.

Those Sunday afternoon football games drew big crowds. There were always the legion of teenage girls who came to root on Templeton and his teammates. Even local families came out to enjoy the games as well. The small entry fees they paid and the profits from the concession stand run by the nuns helped to fund the athletics program.

When an unknown man approached him one day at a game claiming to be a big fan of their sports teams, Fr. Magill didn't think too much about it. He simply accepted the compliment. The same man began to appear regularly at the games, eventually watching them from a prime seat next to Father himself. He often snapped photographs while the game raged on, always giving Father a set of prints to use for publicity and whatnot.

"That Peck kid is one heck of a fine player." said the man one day. "What year is he in now?"

"Templeton is a Junior this year. He will be with us for one more season." replied Father.

"Oh that's a good thing for the team. He seems like a fine young man too." added the Stranger.

"Yes, he is. He'd be a son any father would be proud of. Do you have children, sir?"

"No...no, fatherhood was not meant for me. I could never give a child a proper start in life or set a example of basic humanity." the man said as he rose from his seat. "Best of luck at the championship game next week."

"Won't you be in attendance?" inquired the priest.

"No. It's time for me to move on. I've accomplished what I came to LA for." the man explained as he shook Father's hand and passed him an envelope. "Here Father, a little gift for the sports program." Then he disappeared into the crowd that was milling about congratulating the team on their win.

When Father Magill finally had a private moment to check the envelope he discovered five-thousand dollars in cash inside.


	4. Chapter 4- Sudden Scholarships 1966

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Father Magill, Sister Catherine, A.J. Bancroft, Samantha Bancroft, Ellen Bancroft, and Barry Green all belong to Cannell and his associates

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 5 Episode "Family Reunion".

Author's Notes: A - hopefully unique- theory about how Face ended up in the orphanage and how Bancroft came to possess a photo of Face in his high school football uniform.

Summary: Maybe A.J. Bancroft wasn't a completely absent father after all.

 **With Love from Daddy: by LAGC**

 **4\. Sudden Scholarships. 1966**

 **000000000000000**

Seventeen year old Templeton Peck was packing the last of his personal possessions into a large suitcase. Between the said possessions and his complete wardrobe the young man's material life fit into two pieces of luggage. He took one last look around the room he'd lived in for the past three years. The nuns organized the wings of Angel Guardians according to school years. There were the grammar, junior high, and senior high wings.

Originally this room had housed four boys. Barry Green had been adopted about eighteen months ago. Andrew Mickleson had aged out last year. So that had left Templeton and Lester Johnson as the occupants of room 440. While the young men were not enemies they weren't friends either. Temp had to admit to himself that he wouldn't miss Les, but he still missed his buddy Barry. The teen once again muttered a silent prayer that Barry was happy and loved in his adopted family.

With barely a backwards glance Templeton lifted his bags and made his way down the hallway. He'd already said his good-bye to Father Magill. The priest had been the best source of consistency and stability in Temp's tumultuous life. Sister Catherine, his other anchor point, had asked to see him in her office before he departed for the bus that would take him off to his new life in college.

He knocked gently on her office door.

Immediately she responded, "Do come in Templeton."

He entered and placed his cases discretely on the floor by the door.

"Sit my child. Sit." Sister Catherine said indicating the chairs in front of her desk. "All packed I see."

"Yes, Sister. My bed is also made up with fresh linens, ready for the next feller. I know there are a few kids moving up to the Senior High wing next month."

"I am going to miss you deeply my child. You've been a true asset to us here. An apt scholar, star athlete, and a humble leader." she said as she swiped away several heartfelt tears.

Templeton blushed under her praise and emotional outpouring.

Regaining her composure the nun continued, "Very well enough of that. I have something to give you, Templeton. Yet another proof that the Good Lord always provides for his hard working children. This arrived in today's post. It was addressed to me but intended for you."

The nun handed Templeton a letter.:

 _Dear Sister Catherine,_

 _Please pass this along to Templeton Peck before he leaves to attend the university. A fine athlete and scholar such as he has certainly earned it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Football Fan_

When Templeton finished reading the short, cryptic, typed note he glance back to the nun, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"I've called the bank and spoken to the manager. He confirms the authenticity of this. It's completely legitimate, Templeton." she said handing him a piece of paper. Her smile was radiant.

He accepted it and scanned it quickly, suddenly understanding the joy in the nun's eyes. It was a certified bank check made out to his college for the entire amount of his tuition as well as room and board for his Freshman year.

"Who?" he stammered

"An angel from God my son. The bank manager refused to tell me anything about the person who drew the check. He cited privacy and confidentiality rules and protocols." she replied "You must simply release your curiosity and be grateful for this anonymous act of generosity."

"Wow! This certainly takes a lot of pressure off of me. I'll have to put in a lot fewer hours at my work study job. That will help me keep my grades up, and to make you and the Home proud, Sister."

"We are always proud of you, Temp. Use this blessing and the opportunities it brings wisely. Now I do believe that your bus is due shortly. You best set off. Are you sure we can't drive you to the station? The convent's car is available."

"No thank-you, Sister Catherine. I'm fine. I think a farewell walk through the neighborhood will be a good thing."

They both stood up. Templeton retrieved his suitcases and Sister escorted him to the gateway of Angel Guardians. They gave each other one last parting hug. Then the young man strolled off leaving behind the only home he'd ever known to seek out his future. He hoped it would be filled with adventure.

 **Author's Musings:**

Thank you for sticking with this tale.

I am certainly no fan of AJ Bancroft, so writing this piece was a surprise to me. The idea festered in my brain and simply had to find a life on the written page. The cannon fact that AJ had that photograph of young Face has always gnawed in my gut and brain because it was proof that he abandoned Face more than once. I also always wanted to know how he acquired it. This story was all about answering my own questions.

I hope, that if you had similar questions, that this story offered up plausible theories about the role -albeit an inexcusably minor one- that AJ Bancroft played in Face's life


End file.
